


Patience

by Psianabel



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Qun'mi's book "patience" is a rare word. But that didn't mean she can be patient from time to time.<br/>Especially to a certain someone. Because patience can be a game itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comeonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/gifts).



Qun'mi parted her lips at the sight in front of her, admiring the view she wanted to savor as long as she could. A view she was waiting for the whole day already – the black fabric around her girlfriend's wrists were quite the contrast to the white lab coat she still wore. It was unbuttoned, showing her bare flushed chest that was adorned with the lacy pink bra she wore. It hugged her perfectly – it was cute, she had to admit, Ines' choice in underwear always made her smile.  
  
Though just sitting in front of her wasn't the intention of the whole thing. She didn't tie her up just for aesthetic purpose, even though it was a pleasant sight for her eye – exposed as the most vulnerable, showing how much trust Ines had to her. Even without seeing anything, Ines knew Qun'mi would never do her harm.  
  
She even encouraged to put on the blindfold. Previously, Qun'mi didn't had this on her list, but if Ines wanted it, then she would gladly fulfill her wish.  
  
It was quite the work of art actually, tying it the exact way Ines wanted her to. Now seeing her squirming under the tight black fabric definitely brought her satisfaction – she was proud of the result and couldn't wait to explore the possibilities.  
  
Qun'mi briefly bit herself on the lips and decided to crawl closer, pushing away the last remains of the bed sheets. Carefully though and with precise, not shifting much the mattress with it.  
  
Without any eyesight, Ines' senses were on high alert – every single movement Qun'mi made she picked up and Qun'mi was sure how exactly to use that to her advantage.  
  
Many influences at once would tone down her sensitivity – noises, shifts, and touches all over her body would be too overwhelming to the point it wouldn't be satisfactory anymore. She didn't want that. Yet if Qun'mi could push down the number of influences to single touches here and there, feather-like strokes over her exposed skin – yes, this might actually be more pleasing.  
  
She was close to her now, yet did not quite touch her. She chose the spot between her legs, gently pushing them apart to make herself some space. In the same motion she hiked up Ines' skirt, just enough to barely make out the lacy pink panties.  
  
Ah, matching underwear, of course.  
  
Qun'mi had to pull back quickly after she nudged her legs apart, a hiss escaping Ines at this sudden touch. She looked up to her and leaned closer, investigating Ines' facial expression. Her underlip was still quivering from that previous touch and Qun'mi was sure she could hear a small whimper. A whimper that was more an attempt to beg for more than anything else.  
  
But of course she wouldn't give in that fast, oh no. Just because she could see Ines craving for her touch didn't mean she would give it to her right away.  
  
Where was the fun in that.  
  
With a tilt of her head Qun'mi inspected her further, this time reaching out to her with her right hand, tracing with a single finger along her temples down to her cheek. It was extra gentle and soft, almost like a feather tickling her skin. Another hiss formed on her lips and Qun'mi couldn't suppress a smile at the reaction.  
  
If it weren't for the blindfold, Qun'mi was sure Ines would have stared right into her. Even with the fabric on she felt her intense blue eyes on her, looking daggers at her with need. Qun'mi could imagine the burning and piercing gaze right into her soul – combined with the flushed chest and face with her full red lips it surely would make a beautiful picture.  
  
But Qun'mi had to take a step back from further thoughts. No need to get worked up by that right now – she still had plenty of time and opportunities to make this even better.  
  
A sigh followed when Qun'mi cupped her cheek, a thumb traveled over her reddened hot skin. It was hard for Ines not to lean in to the touch, but it was sheer impossible for her to hold back with the immense craving she had for such a gentle gesture.  
  
Qun'mi's smile turned into a heartily chuckle, her thumb tracing over her underlip as she cupped her head with both hands now. An equal smile formed on Ines' lips, slightly tilting her head upwards as if she wanted to meet Qun'mi's gaze.  
  
“You are an adorable one, huh.” The words left Qun'mi as a quiet murmur, tickling the sensitive, parted lips she looked down to. Her heart was pounding at the sight of it and this time she couldn't hold herself back – slowly Qun'mi leaned in to her and captured her lips fully, feeling the deep inhale coming from her as she moved her lips against her.  
  
Her hands traveled into Ines' hair, tucking away the blond strands that hung in front of her face, yet every time she let lose of them they fell right into place again.  
  
Qun'mi had to chuckle when she realized it didn't work. She parted with her, her own lips swollen with need, sweeping her tongue over them. The taste still so familiar, flashing her mind with images and memories – but again, she had to remind herself not to dive right into that feeling.  
  
She needed to be patient.  
  
Just like Ines needed to be if she wanted the touches she longed for.  
  
She cupped her head again with both hands. This time Ines tilted her head in her direction, as if she wasn't done with the kiss she wanted to lean into her, yet the black fabric around her wrists stopped her from moving further, letting the headboard creaking from the force. Qun'mi dropped the hands from her face and pushed two fingers under her chin instead, holding her head steady.  
  
“Nah-uh. Eager, aren't you?” She was close to her lips again and if she wanted, she could just lean in. Ines didn't move, but Qun'mi was sure she stared right into her again, challenging her, _demanding_ her to just go on and give in to the feeling.  
  
The deep, tingling feeling in her belly Ines was sure Qun'mi had. But Qun'mi shook her head and smiled. _Not so fast, you little._  
  
She ghosted her fingers down her chin to her jaw and along her throat, goosebumps appearing on the way. Another quiver formed on Ines' lips the moment she reached the edges of her collarbone, her feet twitched at the prickling feeling.  
  
“And sensitive like usual. How endearing. I like that.”  
  
Oh Qun'mi had a few ideas now how to draw this whole thing out, using this sensitivity to her advantage to the point she was sure she had Ines shaking and screaming her name – watching her melt and crumble under her touch with her desire at the highest point.  
  
Qun'mi hummed melodically as she tilted her head to nudge Ines' face with her nose, getting access to the pale skin on her throat. Her breath tickled on the sensitive spots there and Qun'mi was certain she heard a soft moan emerging from her the moment she laid her lips on her pulse point, barely audible.  
  
But she wasn't done with her right now. Her hand on the collarbone dropped to the lacy bra she wore, toying with the edges before she slipped her hand under it, grazing over her with her flat hand. She caught her hardened nipple with her thumb and middle finger, gently pinching it. The soft moan just seconds ago quickly turned into a more audible one – Qun'mi could feel her pulse quicken as well as her body twitching at the sudden change of events.  
  
She released the pulse point with a soft plop, smirking at the mark she left there. It was really the work of art, having her already trembling like that with such simple touches. Qun'mi knew her to well, knowing exactly the right buttons she had to push in order to achieve what they both wanted.  
  
Yet of course she just had the perfect idea to increase this even more.  
  
She shifted a bit away, her hand still lingering under the bra slightly massaging it now. Ines' dry, flushed lips were parted and she breathed through her mouth, her chest heavily rising and falling with each breath.  
  
That she was stealing Ines' attention with that was clearly visible.  
  
With a fluent motion she reached out to her and grabbed the bra, pushing it upwards to let her breasts fall free. There was no time to put it off completely and with the way Ines was tied up there was no possibility anyways.  
  
This had to do the trick for the time being.  
  
Ines gasped when Qun'mi went right back to work, cupping both of her breasts with her hands. Though she saw her biting on the lips, suppressing herself from doing any more noises – noises Qun'mi was almost dying to hear.  
  
Her breasts were full and round, a bit bigger than her own – yet definitely the perfect size to fit in her hand. Her hardened nipples with the round pink areola around them drew Qun'mi's attention – briefly Qun'mi's breath tickled over that area before she leaned in and closed her mouth around one nipple, grabbing the other one with her hand again, slightly squeezing it.  
  
She wasn't surprised when she got a loud moan from her. A moan that turned into a gasp when she squeezed her rougher, grazing her teeth over the aroused part of her breast. It would be a lie to say she wasn't about to leave marks there, too – with careful placed sucks she left a trail of blue and red skin. It was just the right amount of pain combined with pleasure that let Ines enjoy this worshipping of her body.  
  
When she was done with one breast she changed to the other, giving it equal treatment. Her eyes flickered up for a moment, seeing her pleasure filled face, her head pressed backwards to the headboard with open mouth. Her hands were gripping the black fabric around her wrists, holding on to it with such a force that turned her knuckles white.  
  
Heavy pants filled the room, drowning the buzzing sound of the light bulb above them, and for the first time words formed on Ines' lips. She couldn't hold them back anymore. It was _too_ much to hold in.  
  
“Qun- … mi. _Ah.”  
  
_ The movements stopped. Qun'mi released the nipple from her mouth and went back to solely grabbing the breast, yet she stood still.  
  
The air got tense – Ines' heavy breathing still lingered in the air, deep inhales and exhales until she gasped and got quiet, biting her lips with a hint of a smile. Qun'mi pushed again two fingers under Ines' chin to get at her eye level, staring deep down to her.  
  
“What was that? I didn't quite catch that. I might have … misheard something there.” Her voice was sultry, fierce.  
  
“Mistress.” Ines said in a hushed way, but inhaled then to repeat it in a louder, prouder way. “I … said mistress.”  
  
“Now that is my girl.” Qun'mi snorted and brushed a thumb over her lips again before she leaned down to her. Softly she nudged her with her nose, laying her lips briefly on Ines' dry ones. She could hear her sighing, accepting the way Qun'mi gently nibbled with her teeth on her lips, but the kiss was only short compared to what she wanted. “... Mhm, that's how I like it.”  
  
She pulled back with a smile, stroking over her bangs fleetingly.  
  
Ah, Qun'mi would never get over the way Ines called her “mistress”. One day it jokingly slipped out of Ines when Qun'mi asked her to address her correctly at work, actually meaning her title as “Captain”.  
  
To say that this was the start of all _that_ …  
  
“Now, if you address me as anything else, you know what this means, right?”  
  
_Of course._  
  
One hand was close to one nipple again as she spoke those words, a single finger brushing over the sensitive skin on her breast. Toying with her was easily one of her favorite things, she had to admit – feeling the little jerks and twitches under her fingers were surely things she would never get tired of.  
  
Some things she could only enjoy in their full form if she was patient and that was one of it – and definitely came with a big reward if she drew it out long enough.  
  
“Yes of course, mistress. I won't … address you as anything else.” Her words were shaken, yet full of anticipation, longing for the touches she craved so much. If she played along, then she would get what she wanted.  
  
And knowing Qun'mi it will turn out different than she could currently think of.  
  
“Hm, this is something I can get really used to, you know?” She planted a kiss on the side of her neck, all the while the finger on her breast swept downwards, slowly and with carefulness, drawing circles here and there over her ribcage. “I want to hear more of it.”  
  
Ines inhaled deep when Qun'mi reached her stomach with her hand, a shudder running deep in her body. She sucked at her pulse point again and felt the quickened beat of her pulse and heart, smiling at the reaction she got.  
  
Now this was something she could work with.  
  
Though only a moan left her when Qun'mi started to graze over the lining of her skirt, staying there a while to feel the deep inhales and exhales. Yet for her to continue she still wanted to hear something.  
  
She stilled her movements and only after a split second Ines realized it was her turn.  
  
Right, Qun'mi wanted her to play along.  
  
“Mistress,” She breathed and squirmed, “... Please, Mistress.”  
  
“Yeah … that is really something I can get used to.”  
  
Her hand slipped past, beneath the skirt and earned another moan. Qun'mi pushed herself back a bit to watch her face – she didn't want to miss that show, especially not since she waited for it so long.  
  
Quickly she found the fabric of her lacy panties, again, toying with it until Ines begged for her to continue. A sudden jolt rushed through her the moment Qun'mi laid her flat hand over her panties, bucking her hips as an attempt to get more pleasure of her touch, though Qun'mi stood still regardless of what she did.  
  
She was close to her face again, leaning in to her to give her a quick kiss on her reddened cheeks.  
  
“Never thought you get turned on by that _so_ much.” The fingers on Ines' panties made a move, tracing along the fold through the fabric. The bed shook at the sudden touch and Ines gasped, gripping again hard on the ties on her wrist. “So wet I can feel it through your panties.”  
  
Another moan slipped out of her when Qun'mi continued to move up and down her swollen folds, easily making out where Ines wanted her fingers the most. She could feel the bundle of nerves through her panties, but only traced along it slightly.  
  
It drove Ines wild.  
  
She called out to her again, begging and squirming to get what she wanted. Just this touch she craved all this time … she was so close to get it, yet Qun'mi took her sweet time and watched the spectacle with an amused grin.  
  
“Tell me what you want.” Qun'mi whispered and continued to draw big circles around her clit, purposely avoiding it.  
  
This was her game and she wanted to enjoy it as much as Ines wanted it.  
  
Ines swallowed to regain her posture, but it was hard considering there was a hand between her legs doing wonders to her.  
  
“T-Touch me.” Ines breathed in between her moans, her attention definitely lost to the circling around her clit.  
  
“Mhm, but I am. More precise.” She didn't stop.  
  
“My … clit. Touch my clit, mistress, please.”  
  
Qun'mi chuckled at the stumbled words and slowed down the circles. “Now that is something I can work with.”  
  
Slowly Qun'mi removed her hand from her panties and gave Ines two seconds to breathe before she slipped past the fabric of her underwear, her fingers once again trailing along her folds, yet this time in direct contact.  
  
Her shudders got intense at the received pleasure, calling out to her in loud moans she couldn't suppress anymore. She jerked her hips upwards to meet her touch and Qun'mi found the rhythm Ines desperately wanted so much. It was a good combination of pressure and light touches, circles, up and down movements along her folds, repeating them over and over.  
  
No reason to deny her that now, she earned it. And hearing her broken moans was more than enough satisfaction.  
  
“C-Crystals … Mistress, I-”  
  
But of course Qun'mi was not done with her, no. She still had something up her sleeve, something she was dying to try out.  
  
And she wouldn't slide that opportunity.  
  
After a few minutes of giving her exactly what she wanted she stilled her movements, slowly removing her hand from her panties. Ines gasped in confusion, shifting in her seat at the loss of her touch. Her chest was heavy and her lungs burned, but … she was _so close_ to release, so close to finally give in the hot feeling that built in her stomach.  
  
She felt like bursting.  
  
“... M-Mistress?”  
  
“Open your mouth.” Qun'mi demanded without taking a breath.  
  
She complied without hesitation.  
  
Qun'mi's fingers entered her mouth and Ines groaned at the taste of herself on her tongue, swirling her tongue around the fingers and sucked on them. Though Qun'mi quickly withdrew them once they were clean again.  
  
“Now ...” She tapped with her wet pointer finger against Ines' chin and grinned, “I want you to count down from twenty. … And after you finished that I might give you release. Understood?”  
  
Oh. So that was her game. Her game of patience.  
  
Ines nodded and sucked in air, taking deep breaths to calm herself just enough down to prepare herself for the counting. Her body might be screaming for the final touch – she tried to shift to get _any_ contact to fill the void between her legs, but of course Qun'mi didn't allow her that.  
  
She was in charge and determined when Ines was allowed to reach her climax, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
“Yes, mistress.” Ines swallowed and started to form the words in her head. Which wasn't easy of course – her mind too hazy and clouded to even think properly.  
  
“... Twenty. Nineteen ...”  
  
The first five numbers went quite easily off her lips and Qun'mi started to trace once again over her naked skin with a single finger – to say that this was distracting was a huge understatement. Ines began to squirm again, stopping her counting for a brief second to let out a frustrated groan.  
  
But Qun'mi continued drawing circles over her ribcage, not affected by any complains. She meanwhile had the time of her life.  
  
“... Yes?”  
  
“... T-Twelve.”  
  
It was no use, without getting down to zero she wouldn't get what she wanted. And with the way the fire in her stomach started to burn more and more with each number only fueled her longing for release even more.  
  
The anticipation got huge.  
  
Her shaking increased when she reached eight and Qun'mi was close to the waistband of her skirt again, toying with it like she did before.  
  
Oh she was so close, so close to just burst into million pieces.  
  
When she reached three Qun'mi slipped her hand beneath the skirt and Ines had to take once again a break to breathe. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her cheeks grew hotter than before.  
  
Just … a bit more.  
  
“... One.”  
  
She pushed past the panties and opened her folds with her pointer and ring finger, her middle finger hovering over over the bud of nerves that was just waiting to be touched.  
  
When she said zero, Ines felt like exploding.  
  
Qun'mi immediately went right back into pleasing her, gathering up wetness to swirl it around her clit, applying just as much pressure as she needed. It took her only a few precise placed touches to let her legs shaking and her screaming her name – neither of them didn't even care anymore.  
  
It was finally release.  
  
She threw her head back when the tight knot in her stomach burst, releasing a hot wave of a tingling feeling all over her body. From head to toe she was shaking and she couldn't control it anymore – white stars formed behind her eyelids and her toes curled. Qun'mi had a hard time to keep her movements going through the waves of her climax, but she rode out every single shudder until Ines collapsed in her arms.  
  
Carefully she removed her hand from between her legs, a twitch coming from her when she accidentally brushed over her skin of her breast. Qun'mi mumbled a quick “sorry” before she reached to the blindfold, opening the knot behind her head to remove it.  
  
Her eyes were closed and she breathed through her mouth when Qun'mi gave her a kiss on her forehead, immediately reaching for the black fabric on her wrists to untie it. There was no reason for her to stay like this anymore, it was over.  
  
A faint groan came from Ines when Qun'mi managed to remove the ties, gathering her up in her arms as quickly as possible. Ines slumped against her but she was safe in her girlfriend's arms and hummed when she felt Qun'mi's arms around her.  
  
Qun'mi shifted a bit to let Ines lie comfortably on her side in her arms, pulling a blanket over them before she started to caress her, plating a kiss on her temples.  
  
“Are you okay?” She whispered when she noticed Ines' strained face, her cheeks still puffy and red, not to mention her heavy chest that was rising and falling against her. A blonde strand fell in her face and Qun'mi pushed it back to await an answer, giving her time to collect herself.  
  
A tiny nod came as response, but she still wasn't satisfied with that.  
  
“Did I hurt you … ?” She asked her now with concern.  
  
But a snort was the response and her lips turned into a small smile, shaking her head again. She cuddled closer and wanted to wrap her weak arms around Qun'mi's body, but she snatched one arm before she could manage it.  
  
Though Qun'mi was relieved by the answer, she didn't just want to slide it. She inspected the marks on her wrists that came from the ties, peppering them with kisses before she let Ines hug her.  
  
“There, better.”  
  
An amused chuckle came from Ines that turned into a sigh then, gathering all her remaining strength to open her eyes. Her sight was blurry, but she could make out Qun'mi's smiling face and couldn't prevent herself from returning it.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Qun'mi only chuckled at the weak attempt of Ines' speaking, deciding to only give her a kiss on the forehead again.  
  
“Being patient has its benefits huh,” Qun'mi whispered against her, “seeing you now like this.”  
  
“Mhm. I … liked it.” She cooed.  
  
“Now that is good to hear.” She snuggled closer and threw her arm around her. “Sleep?”  
  
A single nod was the last thing Ines gave her as response before quickly falling in a deep, refreshing sleep. Qun'mi couldn't blame her, she really outdid herself this time.  
  
Maybe she should be more patient from now on if she got a very exhausted, adorable looking girlfriend in her arms as a result.  
  
Yeah, that might do it.

 


End file.
